TLOS: The New Arrival from Another World
by Dragon Lord of Shadows
Summary: when a new resident falls from the sky into dragon realms it can mean one thing. a new story is about to unfold. rated M for adult language and violence
1. Introduction

**Author's notes: hey everyone, so let me start off saying thanks for reading my story, not I will say this is my first one so please no flammers but I do accept helpful commentary so please R &R now for the disclaimers: all characters belong to their respective owners, I do not owns Spyro Cynder etc. the story is a fan based continuation of a fanfic called TLOS: Malefor's Legacy so all oc's from that story and it's first one which is TLOS: Sparx The Dragon and are owened by The1upguy. The only thing I own here is my story and oc's. thank you.**

 **Part 6: TLOS: The New Arrival from Another World**

It's the summer of the year 2015, nice, sunny, perfect day for a walk. I'm 17 years old and I'm going to be a senior after this summer. I was out walking by myself over by the ravine in Kit Carson Park. my mom hates it when I walk out their but I like it. I was wearing my usual get up, a simple t-shirt, grey hoodie, jeans, teena shose, glasses, my medical dog tags because I have a metal bar in my chest (long story) and I had my favorite walking stick with me. The stick was basically a branch and was in the rough still since my mom wont let me have a wood whittling knife for my wood carving hobby I wanted to take up. Anyways I was out walking by myself and as I was walking this portal opened up in front of me. It was a swirling purple vortex of some kind so I assumed it was a portal. I had no idea where it went or what was on the other side. So I made my stupidest, most reckless, and by far best decision ever. I took my phone and wallet out of my pockets and threw them on the ground and with my stick in hand, not even bothering to think, I charged right into the portal. Little did I know that from then on my life would never be the same ever again. But I did know that from here on there's no turning back. As soon as I entered the portal it closed right behind me leaving only my phone and wallet as the only pieces of evidence that I was ever their.

 **I know it's short but trust me the rest wont be as short. and please again R &R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay fokes time for the first official chapter of this story. since the disclaimers are in the intro just feel free to enjoy. oh and as always R &R**

The next thing I knew I was free falling from the sky going straight towards a forest. My first thought was "aw shit I'm so dead" after a long while of falling, plummeting to my death, I started crashing through the branches. I was hit every which way. Branch jaw upper cut, ball bash via falling on branch, smacked and jabbed by branches. You name it, it happened, well except for getting kabobed. My gauntlet of tree related pain ended by getting wedgied on a branch. It didn't hurt, but still. I tried getting down but I couldn't; I was officially stuck. As I just hung there I decided to take stock on what happened, thinking out loud was a habit of mine "okay let's see here. I was walking, a portal appeared, I went in with my walking stick, fell from the sky, crashed into trees which hurt a lot, and I'm hanging here. Okay, now let's take stock of my current situation." I looked myself over "huh, even after a beating like that I only got a few scrapes. Weird. And wait, what happened to my clothes?" it was true, my outfit completely changed. Now I was wearing what looked like Goku's training gear basically but the colors were all wrong, what was orange on Goku's gear was black for me and what was blue on Goku's gear was blood red. Also, the wristbands were totally different, and it wasn't because they were red, they were longer going from my wrists down to just below the elbow. Then I noticed something white. I touched it and realized it was a lock of my hair. "What the?" I checked the rest of my hair by pulling it into view. From the pieces that were long enough I saw the rest was pitch black, "okay this is really weird" when I let go my hair sprung back into place. "Okay can this get any weirder?" but then I cursed myself. Everyone knows that when you say something like that it will happen and sure enough it did. There were no branches below me and even if I did get free I might break something falling to the ground but otherwise I was viewing a clearing. So as soon as I said "can this get any weirder?!" four dragons walk into the clearing. They were talking to each other wondering what was making such a commotion but as soon as they saw me there was dead silence. Mentally I was thinking "holy shit real live dragons!" but what I said was "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" I was full of mixed emotions: joy, excitement, envy, curiosity. This was mainly because I was always deeply fascinated by dragons. In fact, sometimes I wondered if I was a dragon in human form. Fact was my dream was to become a dragon. I know what you might be thinking "that's impossible, there's no way that's ever going to happen." But hey, that's why it's called a dream. Anyways, I was also feeling fear, anxiety and worry. Which is understandable since depending on the story a dragon can be good or evil. I just hoped I wasn't in a world where the dragons were the stereotypical monsters because if that was the case I would be so dead. Either way it went from weird to awkward and suspenseful. As for the dragons well here's what they looked like. First off there were two male two female dragons. One female was ruby red with silver horns and claws. The second female looked like the first so I assumed they were siblings, she had ice blue scales with a slightly darker blue underbelly and wing membrane, her horns were also silver. The two females were beautiful dragons alright, their horns were straight with ever so slight upward curving. They both had arrowhead silver tail tips. The first male was big and burly, kindof like he was built for fighting like Terrador, but he looked a lot like Flame except his horns were strait. The the other male seemed to be the youngest of them all. He looked like he was meant to be able to take a hit and dish it out too. He had a clubbed tail. The only thing that wasn't like Terrador were the horns, they looked a bit more like a bulls then a rams horns.

After what felt like forever I said "um, can someone get me down please?" The red male spoke up saying "why should we help you!?" The icy female said "Blaze! Be nice!" but the red dragon named Blaze said "What?! We have no idea what it is, where it came from, or if it's friend or foe. I mean it has a sword for crying out loud!" I said defensively "Hey I'm right here and I don't have a sword!" Blaze looked at me with a blank look and said "Oh really? Then what's that on your waist?" I moved my right hand down to my waist and felt a handle. I said "what the?" I grabbed the scabbard and pulled it out, scabbard and all. I then said "Where in the hell did this thing come from!? What's going on?" I was starting to get scared and my face showed it. I let go of the sword and asked "can you please get me down?" Blaze was about to say no when the ruby colored dragoness flew up and got me down. She set me down on the ground on my feet and said "There ya go." I smiled appreciatively "thank you." before she said anything Blaze said "Ruby! Are you crazy?" Ruby just said "he's scared Blaze, and you're not helping. So stop being so paranoid and calm down." Before he could object the icy dragoness shot him a look and he shut up. Ruby shook her head at him then said to me "Don't mind him. He's just very paranoid. Anyways I'm Ruby. The ice dragoness their is my twin sister Glacia. The hot headed one is Blaze and the quiet one there's my little brother Terrence. So what's your name?" I scramble for an answer for my situation but couldn't find one. I sit down in disbelief and say "I don't even know where I am." Ruby was confused "What do you mean? You're in one of the forests bordering Tall Plains." I look at her in surprise "did you just say Tall Plains?" Ruby was even more confused "uh, yes I did why?" I pick up the sword and put it back on. Ruby asks "whoa what's the matter? What's the rush?" I say "Ruby why didn't you say I was in Dragon Realms sooner!? This is a dream come true!" Ruby says "whoa calm down. Let's take you back to our village so we can talk." I shrug "Okay. That works." Blaze didn't like it but they took me back to their village. It was a small one, nothing to special about it but for them it was home.

They took me into what i learned was Ruby, Glacia, and Terrence's home. We all sat down and Ruby said "so what's your name?" I answer "my name's Shade." Blaze snorted "it's better than no name I guess." I knew that from then on our lives would be intertwined from then on. Little did I know by just how much.


End file.
